<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pleasure of His Company by Corvidology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683328">The Pleasure of His Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology'>Corvidology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, s02e06: Memento Mori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written right after <b>s02e06: Memento Mori</b> was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pleasure of His Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lost Mary, Cyrus left me but I had thought John would be my constant. </p>
<p>But John's retreated from me, thinking my disregard for Miss Hayward offensive, based on her shallowness, never suspecting my feelings for him. Never suspecting my fear she would consider me too scandalous not to be excised from his life, protecting the good name she longs to acquire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then I saw that silent communication between John and Sara and I have hope again. Sara would be worthy of him and would always welcome John's closest friend so I might at least be in his company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>